Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2)
Summary The Future Warrior (未来戦士) is a custom character and main protagonist in the video game Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A | 4-B | 4-A | At least 3-C | 2-B | 2-B | 2-B Name: The Future Warrior (Given title), Brave Warrior, Mysterious Warrior, Time Patrol Warrior, Time Patroller, true name is player determined Origin: Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Gender: Unknown (Can be male or female depending on the player's preference), iconic is male Age: Unknown, iconic appears to be in his mid 20's Classification: Elite Time Patroller, Saiyan/Human/Namekian/Frieza's Race/Majin (Iconic appearance is that of a Saiyan), Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Breath Attack, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets and form defensive barriers), Magic, Afterimage Creation, Master Martial Artist, Energy/Ki Sensing, Shockwaves Generation, Homing Attack, Weapon Mastery, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan), Can significantly amplify their power with various skills and Super Souls or various transformations (Including Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Great Namek, Golden Form, Pure Majin and Unlocked Potential), Enhanced Senses (Saiyan and Namekian only), Elasticity, Body Control (Namekian and Majin only), Size Manipulation (Namekian only), Regeneration (Low-Mid as a Namekian, Mid-High as a Majin, Mid-Godly with Zamasu's Super Soul gained the exact same immortality as Infinite Zamasu, who survived being erased by Zeno), Acausality (Type 1; Zamasu's immortality allowed him to be unaffected by the erasure of his own timeline), Danmaku (Via Hellzone Grenade), Transmutation (Via Candy Beam), Petrification (Via Stone Spit), Creation, Weapon Creation, Precognition (Via Data Input), Can create flashes of light to blind their opponents, Teleportation, BFR, and Dimensional Travel (Via Instant Transmission and Kai Kai), Sleep Manipulation (Via Lullaby Punch and Quick Sleep), Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can switch bodies with their enemy. Can also interact, destroy and purify souls with Soul Punisher), Mind Manipulation (Via Brainswash Attack), Energy Absorption (Via Drain Field and Drain Charge), Energy Nullification, Portal Creation (Via Dimensional Hole and Vice Shout), Telekinesis, Intangibility (Via Peeler Storm), Time Manipulation (Time Skip, Time stop, Rewind), Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Via Turtle Style Last Resort and Lightning of Absolution), Ice Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Status Effect Inducement, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8 Zamasu's immortality via his Super Soul), Power Mimicry, Information Analysis (Can see an opponent's skills and abilities with or without the scouter), Fusionism (Namekian and Majin only, and via Fusion Dance), Space-Time Manipulation (Warping via Dimension Cannon), Can Nullify Poison, Movement Reduction and Damage Reduction (Via East Supreme Kai's Super Soul), Sound Manipulation (Via Para Para Dance and God of Destruction's Roar), Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations (Saiyan, Namekian and Majin only), Mind Manipulation (Able to break free from the mind control inflicted by Time Breaker Magic), Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a "God"), and Poison (Majin only) Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Defeated both weakened Great Ape Nappa and Great Ape Vegeta) | Solar System level (Fended off the combined power of a Dark Magic empowered 100% Final Form Frieza and Dark Magic empowered Fifth Form Cooler) | Multi-Solar System level (Helped to defeat a Dark Magic empowered Super Perfect Cell, capable of easily destroying entire groups of Dark Magic Meta-Coolers) | At least Galaxy level+ (Capable of fighting against Time Breaker Super Janemba) | Multiverse level (Fought Mira and Time Breaker Bardock at the same time and fought an enraged Beerus, who was stated to be even stronger than Demigra, with the help of Whis. Also gave a decent fight to the previous Future Warrior with the help of Time Patrol Trunks and ultimately defeated him) | Multiverse level (Fought evenly with Final Form Mira and killed him with a Kamehameha. Managed to actually wound Whis stated by Whis himself, whom Demigra was afraid to fight even after absorbing Tokitoki) | Multiverse level (Has fought with Grotesque Fusion Zamasu, a brainwashed Jiren, Dabura he increased his power via Damage Energy and Fu's illusion. Matched Ultra Instinct Goku after receiving energy from Fu) Speed: FTL (Capable of keeping pace with Great Ape Vegeta) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Far superior to Base Goku during the Otherworld Tournament Saga, during which he traversed the afterlife at 4.38 quadrillion times FTL) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class G (Able to lift Great Ape Nappa and Vegeta by their tails) | At least Class G, likely higher | At least Class G, likely much higher | At least Class G, likely far higher | Unknown Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class | Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class | At least Galactic+ | Multiversal | Multiversal | Multiversal Durability: Dwarf Star level | Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level | At least Galaxy level+ | Multiverse level | Multiverse level | Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely high (Capable of continuously undergoing missions and fighting powerful enemies without tiring, including a gauntlet match of all of Goku and Vegeta's forms [[Vegito] and Gogeta] in rapid succession, able to maintain extremely taxing forms Golden Form and Super Saiyan 3 virtually indefinitely, with their ki levels never dropping from it) Range: Standard melee range to extended melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range to extended melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range to extended melee range. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range to extended melee range. At least Galactic with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range to extended melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. Low Multiversal with Kai Kai. | Standard melee range to extended melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts, attacks, Instant Transmission, and Kai Kai. | Standard melee range to extended melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts, attacks, Instant Transmission, and Kai Kai. Standard Equipment: A Scouter, multiple healing capsules, the Power Pole and Flying Nimbus Intelligence: The Future Warrior is an incredibly skilled and talented combatant, perhaps even more than their predecessor, rising to surpass nearly every fighter in Universe 7 by the conclusion of their journey. While inexperienced at first, they eventually learn and master the most powerful techniques of nearly every fighter in the Dragon Ball Z universe, having trained under fighters such as Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Cell, and even Beerus and Whis themselves. They also show the capacity to replicate techniques just by seeing them once, as moves gained by their training with Broly are gained by copying the ones he uses, rather than him teaching them. They can also copy not just basic ki or strike skills but have been shown to copy unique and specialized skills like rare genetic mutations that grant time skip or time stop, or specialized magic skills like the shadow dragons elemental magic, candy beam (Buuhan made it so all races can use it), etc. Weaknesses: None notable Key: Saiyan Saga | Frieza Saga | Cell Saga | Majin Buu Saga | Battle of Gods/Resurrection F Saga | Demon Saga | Future Trunks/Infinite History Saga Note 1: For a full list of the Future Warrior’s techniques, see here. Note 2: The Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) is only part of the Dragon Ball Xenoverse game timeline, and has no relation to canon characters in Dragon Ball Super. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kirby (Kirby (Universe)) Kirby's Profile (Kirby vs 4-A Future Warrior, speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Simon the Digger (Gurren Lagann (Verse)) Simon’s profile (2-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Aliens Category:Saiyans Category:Namekians Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Chi Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Light Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Users Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Transformation Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Portal Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Energy Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Sound Users Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Acrobats Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2